Yuki The New Girl
by YUKIYUKIFanGirl
Summary: R&R!


**Chapter One: Yuki**

A girl with black long shiny hair and blue eyes walked into the school Konoha High. She wore a blue shirt and a matching skirt that went with it. Every One started staring at her. A girl with Pink hair tapped on her shoulder Yuki turned around. "Hi I'm Sakura! you must be new whats your name?" she said grabbing her hand and shaking it. Yuki smiled alittle "Hi nice to meet you I'm Yuki Senaki." Sakura pulled Yuki's arm and ran to the Girls locker room really fast. "Girls meet Yuki Senaki! she's new to Konoha High!" yelled Sakura. A girl with blonde hair hugged Yuki really tight. "Nice to meet ya! I'm Ino!" she said letting go. "And thats Hinata with the Hyuuga eyes and that is Ten-ten with the buns in her hair." Hinata blushed "hello there." Ten-ten grabbed a huge sword with a person head in it. "I hope we be good friends!" she said handing it over to her. Yuki twitched. "Thanks."

Yuki looked at her watch. "Oh no i'm ganna be late for class!" she said running away. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Ten-ten all looked at there watches and ran to there class. As soon as Yuki was there A guy with silver-ish white-ish hair and holding a book grabbed Yuki's hand really fast. "Class this is Yuki Senmaki." Every boy started day dreaming about her. Yuki blushed. Kakashi showed her the seat she was ganna sit in. "You can sit next to Sasuke." Sasuke smirked and looked the other way. Yuki sat down and started writing on a lined paper. "PSSSSHHH Yuki! it's meeeeeeeee Saaaaa-kuuuuuu-raaaaaaa!" said Sakura. Yuki looked every where near her. "Up here!" Yuki looked up and gasped. "What are you doing up there?" Kakashi looker behind him. "Girls please no talking when i'm trying to teach here. And get down from there Sakura."

Sakura jumped down and landed on Sasuke. "oopsieeeeee..." she quietly said getting off. Sasuke pushed Sakura away from him. "Never do that again idiot." Sakura frowned and went to her seat.

Kakashi looked at the time on the wall. "Lunch time." he said opening the door. Every one went out exept for Sasuke Yuki turned around. "Are you comming?" Sasuke walked out the door with out a word.

Yuki sighed and went out side to eat her lunch. Sakura grabbed Yuki's hand again. "Lets sit near the Cherry Blossom Trees with the others." Yuki smiled and sat down near the cherry blossom trees. Yuki saw Sasuke sitting alone eating his lunch. Yuki felt bad for him so she got up and sat next to him. Yuki randomly layed her head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke just noticed Yuki was on his shoulder. He got up and walked away. Yuki fell flat on the floor. "ooowwiiieeee..." she said. Sakura got up "DID ANY ONE SAY OWWIE!" she yelled Ino sighed "here it goes again.." Sakura ran straight to Yuki and put all her band aids on her. Yuki twitched. "I'm not hurt Sakura." Sakura crossed her arms. "thats DR. SAKURA!" she said

Yuki sighed "Fine fine. Dr. Sakura." "Thats more like it!" said Sakura. Ino slapped her face. Ten-ten stook her tounge out. Hinata just giggled. Sakura sat back down and stook her tounge at Sasuke randomly.

Yuki got up and took off the band aids. "aaaahhhhhhh...I'm sleeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppyyyyy..." she yawned. Sakura got and got a another band aid. Ten-ten and Ino pulled her away from Yuki.

**"YUKI SENMAKI PLEASE REPORT TO THE OFFICE." annouced Tsunade the Hokage. **Ino smirked. "Your not in trouble!" Hinata bit her lip. "Be carefull Yuki-san.." Ten-ten grabbed the sword again. Yuki twitched and ran to the office. "Uh...need me?" said a shy Yuki. Tsunade grabbed a lined paper that had all the name of the kids in the school. Tsunade pointed to my last name. "Are you sure your a SENMAKI?" she asked. Yuki's last name said Uzumaki. Yuki gasped she shaked her head really fast. A blonde guy with a headband on his head opened the door. "What do you want Granny." he smirked walking to her. Tsunade pointed to Yuki's last name. "YUKI UZUMAKI?" Naruto started twitching. Naruto looked at Yuki. "You mean sh...-e she's my sister!" Tsunade shrugged. "Were going to do investments first but for now she is." Yuki giggled and randomly hugged Naruto. "hello big brother!" Tsunade smirked. "By like 5 years..." Yuki made red eyes at Tsunade. "Did I say 5?" she shyly said.

Yuki and Naruto went back inside there class room. "Ms. Senmaki your late." said Kakashi sensei. Naruto stook his tounge out "It's Ms. Uzumaki" Every one in the class room gasped exept for Sasuke. Naruto went out Yuki's classroom and went to his one. Yuki sighed and sat in the corner for class detention. "class i'm going to teach you a new jutsu." he said making a hand sign.

**-------------------------------------**

**8 Years ago.**

"Yuki-chan! Yuki-chan! come on!" said a boy with blonde hair. Yuki giggled. "Okay, okay nee-chan!" The blonde hair boy and Yuki went up a huge tree. "Are you sure this is safe nee-chan?" Yuki hugged a pink teddy bear with a konoha head band on it's forehead. The blonde hair boy smirked in a cute-ish weird-ish way. "Of course it wil!" he said

Yuki sighed and climbed it. "wooooooow nee-chan it's beautiful from up here!" she said. The blonde hair boy smiled. And kissed Yuki's cheek. Yuki smiled.

**--------------------------------------**

**Back.**

"A new jutsu?" asked Yuki. "Yes, A new Jutsu" said Kakashi. "It's a-." When Kakashi stopped a girl started saying facts about the jutsu. Kakashi turned around "correct...but how did you know? I made up this jutsu." The girl pointed at her head. "hmph...You must be a new student too." The girl nodded and came in. She had red eyes, short wavey black hair, head band, red dress, and red slippers. Every one thought she was very pretty. Exept Sasuke .**A.N.: Well of course! **Yuki smiled. "Well you can tell us your name." "I'm Nina Yumiki straight A Student skip Three grades." she said really fast." Kakashi smirked. "Well come in Yukimi..." Nina stook her tounge out. "It's Yumiki!" Kakashi sighed. "whatever." he started walking and showing the new seat like Yuki. "You'll sit next to Choji." Choji blushed and waved at her. Nina stook her tounge out. Kakashi looked at Nina. "How old are you?" he asked. Nina stood up. "Blood Type O Age: 10 In 9th grade. Use to be in 7th actually 5th but they changed it!" Kakashi laughed. "I said your age not any thing else Nina."

Nina shrugged. "Whatever." Yuki was sitting next to Nina she started looking at her. Nina looked back. "What do you want!" she said showing her fists. Yuki covered her self with her Ninja book. "umm...Yuki your turn." said Kakashi thinking she wasn't paying attention. Yuki stood. "Ninja's use-..." Yuki stopped and Nina started talking. "done." said Nina looking proud. Yuki sighed. Kakashi clapped. "Very well Nina but I said Yuki to do it." Sasuke smirked. "you just got owned by a 10 year old." When Nina looked at Sasuke she started blushing. "ahh um...I'm Nina and your name?" she said turning red. "Sasuke." he said quietly looking away. Yuki giggled. "SHUT UP!" Nina yelled.Yuki smiled. "Nina..."

**--------------------------------------**

**7 years ago.**

"nee-chan!" said Yuki holding allitle kinda ripped pink teedy bear with a konoha headband on it's forehead. The Blonde hair boy looked around. "Yuki-chan!" he said back. "Nee-chan what happen to your hair?" she said giggling. "like it I made spikey-ish!" Yuki nodded. "I like your hair alittle spikey not like before when its all flat." she giggled.

Yuki looked at her arm. "Nina!" she yelled. "where's Nina!" Naruto eyes went alittle big. "you don't have Nina? you mean the little pink I gave you for your birth-day?" he said.

Yuki started crying. "yeah!" The blonde hair boy frowned. "Don't cry. I help you find it!" Yuki wiped her tears you will?" The blonde hair boy smiled. "Come on!" Yuki started smiling again.

"You look like my bear" said Yuki smiling. "Bear..?" she said in a cute way. "Yeah you do she had red eyes she was pink and her was name was Nina." Nina smirked. "whatever!"

Kakashi looked at Nina. "Nina what is the nin-.." "jutsus!" she said really fast. Kakashi nodded. "correct. Yuki looked at her ninja book. Kakashi looked at his watched. "lunch!" he said in a happy way opening the door. Every went out side. exept Nina. Kakashi looked at Nina. "arn't you ganna go outside with the others?" he asked. "no. I wanna learn." she said

Kakashi looked surprised no one ever said that before to him. "well go get lunch first." Nina nodded in a cute way. 'man that girl is cute.' said Kakashi in his mind.

"Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Ten-ten don't you think it s weird we have TWO lunches?" asked Yuki. Ino Sakura, Hinata, and Ten-ten shook there heads and sat down.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------END----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
